Talk:Stephenie Meyer/@comment-24.15.57.192-20120428041007/@comment-69.181.56.77-20120605071317
You ever read a real book before? Meyer simply rapes a Thesuaras and forces every reader to keep a dictionary withing arms reach, if you stripped away all of her flowery over complicated language you have guess what... CRAP! As for her characters, she can't give anyone any sort of flaw or trate that creates conflict. What's the most important ingredient for a good story? Conflict! But instead of having any sort of tension outside of the weak girl -is-torn-between-two-lovers-plot; Meyer has every normal teenager falling over Bella while the adults all sit back and let her do whatever she feels like. REAL PARENTS DON'T DO THAT! A real father woule be on Bella's ass CONSTANTLY, but instead he lets her run off this way and that. Somebody obviously needs to call CPS on him. In real stories like Cut, The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Goth Girl, and the series Go Ask Alice, parents are constantly checking in with the kids and getting in the way of the untimate goal. If an author wants to make it easy for teenagers to go about their buisness they make them disapear. In the Uglies series, and Black Butler there are no parents present so kids can do things like sneak out freely. Meyer is also so hell bet on her fairytale ending that she constantly breaks the rules of her own universe and wraps everything up perfectly for the characters. Oh Bella's baby ages at an acelerated rate and will therfore die within a few decades? POOF half vampires age for a while then live on imortal! Hmmm, Bella's a fresh vampire and by Meyers rules must be a blood-thirsty beast? WHAM! She has amazing self control! Isn't that wonderful? Real writers don't do that. In the manga series Soul Eater a weapon can't weild another weapon, and oh look, that STAYS THE SAME! In the Percy Jackson series half-bloods will constantly be hunted by monsters, I wonder what happens to Anabeth in that novel? Also, it's not just Meyers inability to write, t's the fact that she screws up Vampires. In classic novels vampires drink human blood, can't survive in sunlight, and are undead and therefore have no bodily functions what so ever. But all these rules go out the window in Twiligjht. The vampires are conpationate "vegaterian" vampires who drink animal blood. Newsflash if you eat animals you're not a vegatarian! And of course Meyers "vampires" sparkle in the sunlight! What the hell was she smoking before she came up with that? Honestly that's just a bad idea, but no, it's so... so... UNIQUE and I'm just ingnorant right? Other authors have changed vampires sucsessfully before. In Scott Westerfelds novel Peepe all vampires are infected with a parasite that makes them raging carnivores who reject everything they used to love (sunlight is one of them) his story gives interesting twists to vampires while still keeping them in the realm of ...well vampires. Darren Shan went on to have his vampires not immortal, but simple people who age at 1/10 the rate of normal human beigns, his vampires also feed on human blood without killing anyone. They still drink human blood but people live to see the next day. The cartoonist Kieth Knight even did a strip with REAL vegatarian vampires who ate blood oranges. So there's really no excuse for Meyer's GARBAGE. You went on to say that people who don't like Twilight have something wrong with them. Could that something be oh I don't know... a brain? Twilight is one of the worst novels ever written, especially compared to writing since the beginning of human kind. I'd like to see Meyer read Osamu Dazia's No Longer Human, The Bhagavad Gita, or the 20th century nove Friendship and think she should be remebered historiclly. I DARE HER to read any of the books I've mentioned beforehand or in existance and think that she's written anything worthwhille.